sonicfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasime the cat
Biography ﻿Jasmine is seems to be more quiet and caring out with her friends. She only lives with her mother Elisa and death along with her father Sammy. She has a crush on Sonic, but bit shy to tell him. She loves listening to the music, having a sleepovers, hanging out with her friends and watching the sunset with Sonic. She hates Amy that she interest on Sonic she usally make her jealous. Amy loves Sonic a lot when Jasmine was away on adventure with her friends and wants to marry him. In Sonic X Amy and Jasime fights over Sonic for a date on the adventure, the others are confused that Sonic has love triangle. Jasime ends being kidnapped by Dr. Eggman and saved by Sonic. She cares about Sonic so much. She is a new girlfriend of Sonic the Hedgehog and wants to date with him in the adventures. She had her weopon Strawberry heart weopon and was fused up by a light-up power. She has her best friends Crystal the Raccoon and Krista the Hedgehog. She is a 15-years-old teenage yellow cat. Jasmine is a large fear of scary movies and ghost-monsters (also known as the cucuys). She has a sweet different personality like Heartlight. In her adventure with Sonic she also flirts on him by the sunset in her home. Her father had died fighting causew of freedom in the war when she was a baby and only left is her mother. She joins the freedom fighters with Sonic and Sally. She want to win the heart of her blue hero. She lives in peace with her mother, her boyfriend Sonic and her friends Tails Bunnie Cream Krista and Crystal. She was taking care with Cream when Vanillia was away on busness. Theme songs ﻿Jasmine theme song is Hikaru michi (the shining road) by Aya Hiroshige. In Sonic X in English and Japanese version back in mobius Jasmine is worried that Sonic hasn't turned up. She went go find him after staying with Crystal and Caitlyn's place. She cries that Sonic is back home in mobius. He gives her a flower for a promise he will not leave her and the others alone. In the middle part she gets angry and annoyed that Eggman disturbed her in Crystal's place. She is about to throw her hammer to destroy Eggman's forces. Adventure with Sonic Lightinng Colourful Fireflies After the adventure was over Yacker and the other wisps has came with Sonic and Jasmine in their adventures. They came out of the forest and watch the colourful wisps flying through and over in the night sky. Sunset hill The adventure for Sonic and Jasmine's is over. They went to the sunset hill. Sonic is blushing that Jasmine is about kiss him. Sonic is dozing and Jasmine is watching the Sunset. Emerald Sunset hill The Emerald sunset hill is a birthplace of Jasmine and the other mobians. In 10 years later her father had died in fighting cause of freedom when she was a baby only left is her mother. Sonic and Jasmine were watching the sunset. Jasmine is about to kiss when he was relexing and dozing. Saving Mother Four years later in mobius ﻿Jasmine's mother has being kidnapped by Eggman and saved by Sonic at the end of the battle (Sonic X Episode 32) Personality ﻿Jasmine is sweet and senstive girl. She is very quiet and speaks what she feels no matter. She is shy that She first met Sonic after being capttured by Eggman's forces. She is caring about her friends and Sonic Romance ﻿Jasmine feels over with Sonic. She has a crush on him after being captured by Eggman. when he runs away with her and meet his buddy Tails . She is to shy to tell him about being captured. She usally make Amy jealsous that Sonic had already had a girlfriend who can married. Amy had a idea to get rid Jasmine with a Love Spell a trap for Sonic. His heart is burning love that Amy wants him a lot. Jasmine is furious that Sonic is with Amy now and cries all away home. Her mother told her whats happening in her life. She told her it all Amy's fault that Sonic is dating with Amy. She write in her journal about Sonic that she first met. Even no one never cares about her secret pravity. First Appearance (Sonic X) ﻿In Season 1 After Sonic was being saved by a Raccoon girl named Crystal. Tails tells Sonic and Crystal that a girl named Jasmine was being kidnapped by Goverment and taken her to Area 99 for an experment. It up to Sonic to save her and Crystal Caitlyn and Tails were following Sonic if he ok or not. After saving her, Jasmine kiss him on his cheek and started blushing. They break free and saved by Tails Caitlyn and Crystal. They all went to Chris's house the others know why they got in Chris's world. And in Eggman's base, Eggman plans to created his own Eggman Empire. In Season 2 Back in Mobius, everyone is wondering where Sonic is and if he is ever going to come back. Meanwhile Jasmine is at Crystal's house having a pizza and asked her to have a sleepover. Then Eggman shows up with his very loud broadcast, angering Jasmine. Jasmine pulled an attack on Eggman's fortress with her hammer and shouted at him for being noisy but Eggman shouted at her back about Sonic not here, causing a very humorous argument about how Sonic feels about Jasmine to start. Back at Crystal's house, Jasmine sees Sonic from outside the window and follow after him. Sonic lands in front of Jasmine's house as the sun raises and she is there. She cries and told him how she felt in his absence. In the Japanese version she tells him to love him and Sonic loves her back in Japanese version. Sonic has a white flower for Jasmine. Jasmine tells Sonic to never leave her again, and Sonic tells her he never will. Jasmine jumps on Sonic & hugs him while still crying, with Sonic not attempting to get her off and grinning from ear to ear. In Season 4 after Eggman sent Chris to his own world with a rocket and disppear he decides to recreate the Eggman Empire and everyone declares that they're going to stop him. and after stopping Eggman for recreating the Eggman Empire, the others return home to have a party. In Lisa's house Jasmine and the others were having a sleepovers. In the day the sunrise up, Sonic is having a adventure with Tails to search the chaos emeralds and Eggman plans to kidnapped him with his DNA when Tails check his scaner. Everyone in mobius were very upset that their blue hero is captured when Tails and Knuckles tells them. It up to Tails, Cream, Amy, Blaze, Speed, Spyro Justine Heartlight Brianna Sparky Kagami Max and Sabrina to stop and save their blue friend. Eggman builts his ulimate weopon and destroy Sonic and throws him in the ocean. Amy gets angry that Eggman throws him the water. She gets her hammer out smashes in anger. Everyone is shocked that Amy controls her anger. Jasmine went to the ocean and save Sonic. She gave him a power kiss and the white glowing circle appears that Jasmine kisses Sonic. It sent them out of the ocean. In the end everyone is glad that Sonic is okay. Episode 20: Sonic to the Rescaue Episode 21: Amy VS Jasmine Episode 15: Doomday project Episode 23: The Inju hunters Episode 34: Sonic is Captured Friends/Allies ﻿Sonic the Hedgehog (Love interest) Miles Tails Prower (good friend) Cream the Rabbit (close friend) Amy Rose (Arch-rival) Knuckles the Enchida Blaze the Cat Silver the Hedgehog Chip (close friend) Shade the Echinda (Great friend) Honey the cat (best friend) Ray the flying Squirrel Mighty the Armadillo Rouge the Bat Shadow the Hedgehog Rivals ﻿Amy Rose Fiona Fox Mina Mongoose Scourge the Hedgehog Enemies ﻿Eggman (worst enemy) Fiona Fox Scourge the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog (former) Amy Rose Category:Mobians